


Fridays - Pátky

by eoxin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autor - Aunt Gytha, Dlouhodobý vztah, M/M, Podvod partnera, Poprvé, Překlad z angličtiny, Translation, vulgarismy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoxin/pseuds/eoxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na začátku Severus nikdy nečekal, že najde Harryho Pottera ve své posteli jednou týdně. Nakonec nečekal, že ho tam nenajde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridays - Pátky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fridays](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119086) by Aunth Gytha. 



> Ráda bych se podělila o překlad povídky od autorky Aunt Gytha, která publikuje na stránkách walkingtheplank.org a dovolila mi, jeden ze svých výtvorů, který jsem si po prvním přečtení oblíbila, zveřejnit. Hledala jsem pohádkově laděné slash povídky a objevila Gythiny Fraidays.
> 
> Thank you Gytha that you let me translate your amazing story. I love it:)

Pátky od Aunt Gytha

Prohlášení autorky: Harry Potter, Severus Snape a všechny ostatní postavy ze světa Harryho Pottera jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové. Nikdo ve spojení s tímto dílem z něch neprofituje. Autorská práva na veškerý obsah má autorka.

 

 

 

Ponořím se do ochotného čekajícího těla a on pomalu, dlouze vydechne. Vstoupím do něj jediným plynulým pohybem a zastavím se, než se mi přizpůsobí. Otevře oči a já se dívám do jeho zelených hloubek a snažím se z nich vyčíst všechno to, co mi neříká. Vlastníma očima a dotyky se snažím říct vše, co se nedovážím vyslovit.  
  
Po chvíli cítím, jak se mi jeho vchod poddává a začnu se pohybovat. Jeho krátké, svalnaté nohy mám ovinuté kolem pasu a jeho boky mi ochotně vycházejí vstříc. Kromě našeho dechu, zvuků dvou pohybujících se těl, příležitostného tichého povzdechu nebo zasténání, není slyšet nic jiného. Svou vlastní dychtivost držím na uzdě a místo toho se soustředím na jeho rozkoš. Vyvrcholím, až potom, co je uspokojen on; až potom, co vystříkne hustou bělobu do těsné mezery mezi námi.  
  
Následně ho něžně obejmu svými pažemi a usnu, zatímco ho držím. Vím, že ráno bude pryč a já se probudím s polštářem stále vonícím, jako on.  
  
Už dávno se neptám, co za úžasnou náhodu mi do postele přihrálo Chlapce-který-zničil-Voldemorta. Ale taky to neberu na lehkou váhu, protože je to víc, než jsem si kdy zasloužil nebo v co jsem kdy doufal.  
  
Je to víc, než co dokáže ocenit umaštěný, sarkastický šmejd a lektvarový mistr. Jsem vděčný, ale taky se trochu bojím, abych jediným uklouznutím svého ostrého jazyka nezničil to křehké, nepravděpodobné pouto.  
  
Proto zůstávám mlčenlivý a k tomu krásnému, úžasnému mladému muži, kterého miluju, promlouvám skrze své tělo.  
  
\---  
  
Poprvé ke mě přišel v tu noc, kdy maturoval.  
  
Pouze několik hodin předtím se zúčastnil své poslední vyučovací hodiny, takže teď už alespoň nebyl mým studentem. Hostina na rozloučenou se přehoupla v ceremonii pro maturanty a následně v oslavu a já jsem vše sledoval z mého obvyklého místa u učitelského stolu. Sledoval jsem Harryho, který procházel mezi ostatními a tu a tam si vyměnil pár slov se spolužákem či učitelem. Ani jsem nedoufal, že by snad promluvil se mnou, jeho hnusným profesorem lektvarů. Pokud by se tak snad stalo, stejně bych nevěděl, co mu říct. Prozradit mu, co leží v mém srdci - ne že by si snad myslel, že nějaké mám - a otevřít se tak zesměšnění. Místo toho bych spíš pronesl nějakou kousavou odpověď, která by vše zničila. Myslím, že bylo spíš dobře, že se mi vyhýbal.  
  
Postupně se Velká síň vyprázdnila, když se maturanti po jednom či v párech vytratili na soukromější oslavy. Grangerová se pyšnila zděděným zásnubním prstenem, který se blýskal na dvacet kroků. Weasley byl těsně přilepený k jejímu boku a zubil se jako mladý šťastný idiot, kterým byl. Ale Potter, který by tam měl být a blahopřát svým přátelům, nebyl k nalezení. Musel se vytratit ve chvíli, kdy jsem nedával pozor. Nejspíš už ho nikdy neuvidím.  
  
Do svých komnat jsem se vrátil pozdě a byl jsem poněkud vykolejený. Neodbytný pocit promrhané příležitosti se ve mě bil s vědomím, že nikdy žádná příležitost neexistovala. Už mnoho let neexistovala a kdyby snad ano, tak jsem ji zničil svými vlastními činy ještě předtím, než jsem vůbec měl tušení, že ji snad jednou budu chtít využít.  
  
Byl stále naživu a měl budoucnost a to také částečně díky tomu, co jsem udělal. Nikdy mi za to nepoděkuje; vědomí, že přežil a Voldemort ne, mi bude muset stačit.  
  
Nechal jsem za sebou zabouchnout dveře, znovu jsem aktivoval ochrany pokojů a skopl jsem boty. Zamířil jsem rovnou do ložnice a při chůzi jsem za sebou nechával jednotlivé kousky oblečení.  
  
Byl tam. V mé posteli. Uprostřed mé postele s pokrývkou vytaženou až k nahým ramenům.  
  
Nemohl tam být. Nemohl tam doopravdy být. Nemohl se dostat dovnitř, ne skrze mé ochrany. A určitě by si nevybral být tady, v posteli svého nejvíce nenáviděného profesora, v první noc, kdy již nebyl mým studentem.  
  
Musel to být sen, halucinace, mé zbožné přání. Nejspíš mi některý ze studentů na rozloučenou nalil do čaje nějaký lektvar.  
  
V tichosti, abych nerozbil tu iluzi svými slovy, jsem udělal krok k posteli. Další krok. A ještě jeden. Stále tam byl.  
  
Zatáhl jsem za konec pokrývky a ta z něj sklouzla a odhalila kousek po kousku jeho vypracované, perfektní nahé tělo.  
  
Nechal jsem pokrývku spadnout k nohám postele. Ležel tam, úžasně nahý a jeho lehce ochlupená hruď se zvedala a padala s každým nadechnutím. Nad jeho plochým břichem, vypracovaným chytačstvím, se pyšně pnul jeho tvrdý penis. Sledoval jsem jsem ho a on pomalu pokrčil kolena a roztáhl nohy. Zvedl ruku, ve které nabízel lahvičku s lubrikantem, který zahříval vlastním tělem. Usmál se trochu nejistě, jako by se usmíval jakýkoliv jiný muž, který se vystavuje v posteli jiného muže. Nepozván.  
  
Tohle bylo příliš dokonalé na to, aby to byla pravda. Musela to být halucinace.  
  
Stále nevěřícně jsem se natáhl pro lubrikant. Prsty jsem obejmul pevné sklo a teplé, opravdové tělo.  
  
Jeho úsměv už nebyl tak moc nejistý.  
  
Stále přesvědčený, že se jedná o sen, jsem vedle postele shodil poslední kousek oblečení, po čtyřech přelezl mezi jeho kolena a odzátkoval jsem lubrikant.  
  
Už se připravil. Nemohl být panic, na to byl příliš svolný a nebojácný; v tom jediném detailu se tenhle sen odlišoval od mé ideální představy. Naolejoval jsem se a bez dalších průtahů jsem se přesunul k jeho vstupu.  
  
Ani jeden z nás zatím nepromluvil a nepromluvili jsme ani během celého toho dlouhého, pomalého, neskutečného setkání.  
  
Pouze chvíli předtím, než vyvrcholil se jeho rty pohly, jako by chtěl vyslovit první slabiku mého jména. Až na ty nejtišší vzdechy mu žádné zvuky neunikly. O pár chvil později, jsem se také v tichosti, dostal k vrcholu. Promluvit teď, což se zdálo být nepsaným pravidlem tohoto snu, by znamenalo probudit se a všechno ztratit.  
  
Potom jsem vytáhl deku nahoru, abych nás přikryl a přisunul jsem se blíž, stočený na boku u tepla jeho zad. Rychle jsem se pak propadl z překvapivého snu do tvrdého, bezesného spánku.

Další ráno, v sobotu, byl pryč a nezanechal tu po sobě žádnou stopu. Posadil jsem se a usmíval jsem se nad dokonalostí včerejšího erotického snu.  
  
A pak jsem cosi uviděl na svém polštáři. Jeden jediný pramen vlasu, stejně černý, jako můj vlastní, ale oproti mým mnohem hrubší a zvlněný.  
  
Byl to neprůkazný detail. Nejspíš byl stejně můj nebo jsem ten pramen snad zachytil na oblečení během dne. Nic to neznamená.  
  
Dotáhl jsem se na snídani. Potter tam byl a naposledy snídal se svými spolužáky. Ani jednou se na mě nepodíval a nevypadal, že by si všiml mého zkoumavého pohledu.  
  
O hodinu později, spolu se všemi ostatními, byl pryč.  
  
Ano, nebylo to nic jiného než sen.  
  
\---  
  
Přešel týden a znovu byl pátek. Strávil jsem dlouhý den uklízením a inventurou v mé učebně lektvarů, užil jsem si tichou večeři s těmi několika učiteli, kteří zůstali ve škole a byl jsem připraven na jednu až dvě kapitoly z Dickense a dobrý noční spánek. Za pár dnů se také vypravím na léto domů, ale prvně jsem se chtěl ujistit, že bude vše připavené na příští rok.  
  
Čekal znovu v mé posteli.  
  
Tentokrát jsem věděl, že to není sen. Nikdo mi nepodstrčil žádný halucinogenní lektvar ani jsem nebyl v kontaktu s toxickými ingrediencemi a po večeři jsem cestou do sklepení nemyslel ani na Harryho ani na sex. A on tu stále byl a byl skutečný. Jeho úsměv už nebyl už zdaleka tak nesmělý, jako před týdnem.  
  
  
Neměl jsem slov.  
  
  
Ale on odhodil přikrývku a pokynul mi, abych přišel blíž a pak už nebylo třeba slov.  
  
\---  
  
Následujcí pátek, jsem už trávil ve svém vlastním domě a zůstal jsem vzhůru déle než obvykle. Dělal jsem si poznámky k článku v posledním čísle Lekvarového měsíčníku a v tuto chvíli jsem vypotřeboval všechnu svou jízlivost na toho nešťastného hlupáka, který si myslí, že může v lektvaru na podporu vzpomínke použít oči skřítků a to bez ohledu na přítomnost tymiánu.  
  
Z místa, kde jsem seděl jsem měl dobrý výhled jak na přední, tak na zadní dveře. Nechtěl jsem si přiznat, že jsem čekal na Harryho, jak proklouzne dovnitř jakoby moje ochrany nic neznamenaly.  
  
Přesto, když jsem konečně vyšel nahoru, jsem skoro čekal, že ho najdu ve své posteli. Že obešel mé ochrany a proklouzl pod mým pečlivým dohledem.  
  
Nebyl tam.  
  
Nadával jsem si do hlupáků, zatímco jsem se připravoval k spánku. Vlezl jsem si do své osmělé postele a usínal jsem.  
  
Nějaký pohyb v místonsti mě okamžitě probudil. Natáhl jsem se pro hůlku a všechny mé smysly jsem upínal k narušiteli. Poblíž postele jsem zaslechl tiché našlapování. Otevřel jsem ústa, abych pronesl kletbu - a v tu chvíli jsem ucítil Harryho vůni.  
  
Odložil jsem hůlku a a rozevřel náruč, abych ho přivítal. Jeho kůže byla trochu prochladlá z toho, jak prošel nahý místností, ale brzy jsme ji společně rozehřáli, on a já.  
  
\---  
  
Od té noci, jsem ho pokaždé našel v pátek večer ve své posteli, ať už jsem byl kdekoliv. Jak se zdálo, tak ta první noc dala vzniknout vzorci našeho chování. Vždy jsme se sešli a rozešli v naprosté tichosti, ani jeden z nás nepronesl ani hlásku. Pokaždé mě ochotně přijmul, byl skoro pasivní, ale vždy dostatečně ochotný. Nikdy nedošlo k předehře; už přicházel připavený. Nikdy jsme se nepolíbili - předtím, v průběhu, ani potom. Vždy jsem se ujistil, že vyvrcolí přede mnou. Vždy jsem s ním usínal v náručí a pokaždé byl ráno pryč.  
  
Některé z těchto detailů bych rád změnil nebo alespoň poupravil. Ale vzorec už byl dán a já se bál do něj zasahovat. Neodvážil jsem se překročit nějakou neznámou hranici a navždy ho tím ztrati a jak to tak vypadala, on byl na tom stejně.  
  
 Zprvu se strachem, a následně s pobavením, jsem sledoval, jak noviny spekulují o Harryho milostném životě. Každá prodavačka, na kterou se usmál, každá zámožná starší dáma, se kterou tancoval, byly náslendě spojovány s jeho jménem jako potenciální nevěsty nebo tajné milenky. Ale pouze já sám jsem znal pravdu; věděl jsem, kdo má v držení jeho srdce, stejně jak on měl to mé. Byl bych víc jak nadšený z veřejného přiznání našeho vztahu, ale chápal jsem, proč to on nechce; nejsem považován za vhodnou společnost pro kohokoliv, natož pak pro mladého temperamentního hrdinu, který zachránil kouzelnický svět.

A od toho léta jsme pokračovali. Několikrát – snad ani ne tucetkrát během těch pěti let – nebyl schopný být se mnou páteční noci. Když se to stalo poprvé, přišel jsem do postele a na místě, kde by mělo být Harryho tělo jsem na svém polštáři našel jedinou rudou růži. Růže a krátký vzkaz, omluvu za jeho nepřítomnost bez jakéhokoliv odůvodnění. Podruhé znovu růže a vzkaz. Poté už vzkazy přestaly; sama růže byla dostatečnou zprávou. Ano, byl v pořádku; ne, nezapomněl na mě, ale tento týden měl jiný plán na páteční večer.

Během těch let jsme se ani jedinkrát nesetkali ani nekomunikovali jiným způsobem, kromě našich pátečních setkání.

Nestačí mi to od něj. Ale pokud je to všechno, co můžu mít, pak to přijmu. Nechám vzpomínky, aby mě zahřívaly během nocí, kdy tu není, nechám představy zaplnit ticho naším hovorem. Jsme požehnaný, že z něj mám alespoň toto.

Dnes je naše páté výročí, je tu znovu krvavě rudá růže na mém polštáři. Beru si ji pod pokrývky s sebou a svírám ji pevně celou noc bez ohledu na její trny.

 

* * *

Uběhl týden a dnes večer najdu další růži. Tohle je poprvé, kdy zmeškal dva týdny po sobě. I ta růže má zvláštní barvu: rezavě rudá, skoro hnědá. Co to znamená? Je nemocný nebo má potíže? Noviny nic nepsaly.

Zítra zavolám Minervě. Vím, že s ním zůstala v kontaktu; pokud je v jeho životě něco špatně nejspíš to bude vědět.

 

* * *

Už třetí týden hnědá růže a od Harryho žádná jiná zpráva. Další týden budou jeho dvacáté třetí narozeniny.

Poprvé pro něj mám dárek. Koupil jsem ho už před nějakou dobou a odložil ho, čekal jsem na dnešní večer. Je to pár prstenů z platiny a zlata, začarované tak, abychom je mohli vidět jen on a já.

Toužil jsem, doufal jsem v osobní doručení tohoto dáreku. Navléct ty prsteny na prst toho druhého na soukromém obřadu.

Pokud je pošlu po sově, bude je mít včas na své narozeniny. Mohli bychom mít náš malý obřad příští týden.

Nebo si ten balíček můžu nechat a předat ho osobně příští týden, abych mohl vidět jeho výraz, až ho otevře. Bude to jen o pár dní později.

 

* * *

Dnes byly jeho narozeniny. Přestože není pátek, upekl jsem pro něj dort a zapálil na něm svíčky. Nebyl tady, aby je mohl sfouknout, takže svíčky dohořely. A on tady nebyl, aby uřízl kousek dortu, takže zůstal nedotčený. Bude okoralý, až mu ho dám a on se mi nejspíš zasměje.

Směšné plýtvání jídlem od sentimentálního starého hlupáka.

Šťastné narozeniny Harry, kdekoliv jsi.

 

* * *

Je znovu páteční noc a já vejdu do ložnice víc ustrašený než nedočkavý. Harry tu není. A ani růže, jakékoliv barvy. Ani trn.

Ale leží tu svitek, převázaný krvavě rudou mašlí. Mé plné jméno na vnější straně vyvedené dokonalým krasopisem. Ne Harryho neuspořádaná čmáranice.

Ruce se mi třesou tak moc, že až na potřetí jsem schopný svitek rozvinout.

Zírám na prosté formální oznámení. Srdečně zváni… Obřad… Pan Harry James Potter a pan Andrew Richard MacLeod… Recepce… R.S.V.P.(1)

Pergamen mi vypadne z prstů, jako by mě popálil.

Není těžké zjistit, kde bydlí. Mohl jsem mít tuto informaci kdykoliv, pokud bych pro ni měl využití.

Jako vichřice proletím po dlážděném chodníku a cítím brnění aktivních obran. I přesto, že jsem ani nevytáhl svou hůlku, tak mě ochrany nezastavily.

Ochrany byly nastaveny tak, aby mě propustily?

Nebýt pergamenu v mých rukou, tak by mi tento samotný fakt stačil k tomu, aby mi po páteři přeběhly vlny šťastného vzrušení.

Vyjdu po schodech a zabuším na bytelné vyřezávané dubové dveře .

Následuje dlouhé ticho. Chystám se znovu zaklepat, když tu je slyšet kliknutí zámku a dveře se kousek pootevřou.

Strčím do nich, až narazí o stěnu a odhalí mi tak blonďatou hlavu plnou kudrlin, velké modré oči a neskutečně mladou tvář. Župan a papuče na štíhlém těle.

„Kde je?“ zavrčím. Vejdu otevřenými dveřmi a přistoupím blíž k tomu chlapci, shlížejíc na něj shora. „Kde je Harry?“

Chvíli na mě přihlouple zírá, pak se protlačí kolem mě a utíká dolů po schodech. Papuče a župan pleskají, zatímco on mizí ve tmě. Zmizí živým plotem a slyším nenadálé prásk! když se přemístí.

Až když je pryč, tak si uvědomím, že to patetické stvoření muselo být mým rivalem MacLeodem. Měl jsem ho zaklít hned na místě.

Není pochyb, že on si to myslel.

Zavřu a zamknu dveře, přidám vrstvu svých vlastních ochran, abychom nebyli rušeni a pak se otočím, abych se rozhlédl kolem. Nacházím se v prostorné vstupní hale s mahagonovým nábytkem a umírněnou výzdobou. Alespoň v tomhle ten chlapec má vkus, pokud už ne ve výběru milenců.

Rozsvícené je pouze schodiště; vydupu po schodech bez toho, abych se zbavil bláta na botách.

„Co se děje?“ To je Harryho hlas, ale hlubší než jak si ho pamatuju. „Kdo to byl, Andy?“

Jdu za hlasem, rozrazím dveře a vejdu dovnitř. Harry sedí v posteli, oblečený do pruhovaného pyžama a natahuje se po svých brýlích. Hůlku, jak si potěšeně všimnu, už má v ruce. Alespoň něco jsem toho spratka naučil.

Několikrát naprázdno otevře ústa, jak chtěl něco říct, a nakonec je zavře. Pevně sevře rty.

Hodím mezi nás pozvánku jako by to byla rukavice. Leží mezi námi jako trosky vraku na oceánu modrých pokrývek.

Chvíli na mě vzhlíží a pak s výrazem znechucení odhodí svou hůlku na noční stolek. Já vložím svou hůlku zpět do skrytého pouzdra v rukávu. Tímto nevysloveným gestem jsme se shodli na tom, že si promluvíme, než abychom bojovali.

Zíráme jeden na druhého, bez mrknutí oka, beze zvuku, rušené pouze dvěma dechy.

On je první, kdo se poddá. „Nechápu, na co sis přišel stěžovat. Měl jsi svou šanci.“

Udělám půl kroku k němu. „Vzal jsi mi, co bylo mé! A dal to tomu bezcennému, zbabělému mladému usmrkanci!“

Zkřížil ruce na prsou. Volné pyžamo skrývá nadouvající se svaly, které znám. Kterých jsem se dotýkal a miloval. „Vem nebo nech být, Snape, příteli. Neztratil jsi nic, pro co jsi měl využití, jen příhodnou hračku a další šlapku dokážeš najít na každém rohu Obrtlé ulice. Nejseš tak trochu moc sobecký, co ty na to? Stále se držet něčeho, pro co už stejně nemáš využití?“

Tohle je ten samý arogantní, neuctivý spratek, se kterým jsem se potýkal sedm let ve škole. Harry, můj Harry, ten muž, kterého jsem znal a miloval, je pryč. Pokud vůbec kdy existoval jinde než v mé představivosti.

Zkouším pohled, který na něj fungoval, když byl ještě studentem. „Vysvětli mi to, Pottere. Vysvětli to.“ Ukazuju na ten zatracený svitek.

Mé zírání na něj už nefunguje. „Nedlužím ti žádné vysvětlení Snape. To já jsem zodpovědný za svůj život a vzdal jsem to. To je všechno, co potřebuješ vědět.“

Hluboko v mé hrudi se něco sevřelo. Očividně už tu pro mě nic nezbylo. Měl bych odejít, předtím než znovu pootočí tím nožem. Ale musím to vědět. Musím porozumět tomu, jak to mohlo skončit tak strašně špatně.

„Pobav mě Harry.“ Slyším tu prosbu, to naříkání ve vlastního hlasu. Tohle je ten žalostný chudák na kterého mě zredukoval. Není divu, že je mnou unavený a znechucený, pokud jsem se stal něčím takovým. „Předstírej, že jsem nějaký zmatený cizinec, který nemá potuchy, co se to děje. Vysvětli mi, co se s námi stalo, jak jsme takhle dopadli.“

Jeho hlas je pevný, jednotvárný. „Tady není žádné ‚nás‘, které bych vysvětlil. Nejsem si jist, že kdy bylo. Musíš mít srdce, abys mohl mít vztah. Myslím si, že tys to svoje už dávno nakrájel jako ingredienci do lektvarů.“

To srdce, které nemám, mě ale teď bolí. „Odpověz mi teda na jedinou věc a já tě nechám být. Miluješ ho? MacLeoda?“

Odvrátil ode mě pohled. „To není tvoje starost.“

„Pak to vezmu jako ‚ne‘.“

Hryže si spodní ret v gestu, které velice dobře znám.

„On mě miluje,“ řekne nakonec. „Já… ho mám rád. Je laskavý a vtipný a dokáže mě rozesmát. Vaří úžasný Youkshirský puding a když si společně čteme v novinách blbosti-o-Potterovi, necítím se už tak sám. Někdy mě nechá v posteli být navrchu a každé ráno mi nosí kávu do postele.“

Čekám, jestli je toho víc.

„Ne, nemiluju ho,“ dodá velice potichu. „Myslím, že to se stává jen jednou za život a já tu šanci využil už před lety.“

„‘Využil‘?“ zeptám se a můj hlas není tak pod kontrolou, jak bych si přál. „Nebo prostě jen ‚použil‘?“

Také slyší to zaváhání v mém hlase a dívá se na mě s divným leskem v očích. „Nejsem si jist.“

A kvůli tomuhle malému kousku nejistoty se neotočím a neodejdu, jak jsem mu slíbil, že udělám.

Rozhlédnu se po místnosti a najdu židli. Shodím z ní špinavé prádlo, přesunu ji k posteli a sednu si.

„Řekni mi,“ řeknu po trapné sekundě, kdy přemýšlím, jak začít. „Řekni mi, proč jsem tě našel ve své posteli, tu noc po ukončení školy. Řekni mi, co jsi doufal, že najdeš. Řekni mi, co jsi nakonec našel a proč jsi zůstal. Jak se to změnilo a proč jsi odešel.“

Podíval se na mě a já viděl vláhu v koutcích jeho očí. „Vůbec nežádáš mnoho, že?“

„Vždy požaduju maximum. Jsem všeobecně znám jako náročný, nesnesitelný šmejd, kterému je nemožné se zavděčit. Proto mnoho z mých studentu složí OVCE a jsou schopni nevyhodit se do vzduchu, než se k tomu vůbec dostanou. Proto je nejoblíbenějším předmětem, který Weasleyovic dvojčata prodávají terč s karikaturou mého obličeje.“

Rozchechtal se a to zlomilo napětí. „Nevěděl jsem, že víš o těch terčích.“

„Jsou docela dobré. Jeden mi vysí na zdi ve sklepení. Zachránilo mě to od pózování na nějaký staromódní portrét.“

„To jako vážně?“ Slzy smíchu se mu kutálí po obličeji. „To musím vidět."

„To by stavělo na předpokladu, že ještě někdy budeš mít důvod, abys navštívil můj domov.“

Jeho nálada se znovu najednou zvážněla a já si ponadával do idiotů. Nastalo dlouhé, trapné ticho.

„Řekni mi,“ vyslovím nakonec, „co tě přivedlo do mé postele tu první noc.“

Sevře na peřině ruce do pěstí, jeho klouby bílé proti modré látce. Chvíli se na ně dolů dívá, pomalu je nutí se rozevřít až nakonec začne mluvit tichým hlasem.

„Přestal jsem tě nenávidět, když Voldemort zemřel. Když vyšla najevo pravda o tom, co jsi udělal, když jsem porozuměl některým věcem. Ve třídě jsi byl stále tím odporným zmetkem, ale nějak mi to už dál nepřišlo důležité. Myslím, že potom, co jsem zabil Temného pána a sledoval, jak mí přátelé umírají, není drhnutí kotlíků po škole tak velký problém. Tehdy jsem si u tebe začal všímat dalších věcí. Způsob, jakým se pohybuješ, jak sexi tvůj hlas zní. Ty dlouhé mrštné prst, hloubku tvých očí, ten pocit sotva zpoutané moci. Byl jsi prakticky jediná soba, která se mě nebála potom, co jsem zabil Voldemorta. Nikdy ses nebál mi pohlédnout do očí.“

Letmo na mě pohlédnul a pak pokračoval normálním hlasem. „Snažil jsem se přesvědčit sám sebe, že mám opravdu rád dívky. Snažil jsem se a nefungovalo to. Nakonec jsem si musel přiznat, proč sleduju ve třídě tvé ruce a tvoje oči. Proč naslouchám víc intonaci tvého hlasu než slovům, která říkáš. Proč když jsem se někdy cítil sám, jsem si vysloužil být po škole, abych tě mohl sledovat, zatímco jsi tam seděl a známkoval papíry a já pitval tlustočervy. Dostal jsem se k nějakým knížkám a něco jsem si přečetl, abych měl představu o čem vůbec sex mezi muži je, jak to dělat a co chci. Co jsem mohl, tak jsem zkoušel sám na sobě. Ne jen honit si ho, ale i další věci. Zjistil jsem, kde mám prostatu.“

Přikývl jsem, vzpomínajíc na svoje vlastní průzkumy jako chlapec. O rok či dva mladší, samozřejmě.

Rychle po mně střelil pohledem a pak se vrátil ke sledování svých vlastních rukou. „Měl jsem pocit, že bys mohl být gay, ale nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli to nebylo jen zbožné přání z mé strany nebo ne. Věděl jsem, že mi nikdy nedovolíš to zjistit, dokud budu tvůj student. Ale přemýšlel jsem o tom a plánoval jsem. Cítil jsem, jako bych měl jen tu jedinou příležitost, jednu jedinou noc mezi tím, kdy jsem byl tvůj studen a kdy jsem měl navždy odejít. Takže když ta noc nastala, udělal jsem všechno přesně tak, jak jsem to naplánoval a počkal jsem na tebe v tvé posteli.“

Nezeptal jsem se ho, jak se dostal přes mé ochrany. Po všech těch letech si nejsem jist, že to chci vědět.

„Měl jsem dost času sám se vyděsit, než jsi přišel,“ pokračuje. „Představoval jsem si, jak mě vyhodíš do chodby nahého nebo jak mě zakleješ v hovnivála nebo mě budeš další ráno na snídani před celou školou nadávat do teploušů. Bál jsem taky té fyzické části. Nemyslel jsem si, že bys mi ublížil schválně, kdybys mě nakonec opravdu chtěl, ale ty knížky tvrdily, že poprvé to bude nejspíš bolet a já opravdu nevěděl, co očekávat. Naplánoval jsem si celou řadu chytrých věcí, které řeknu, ale když jsem tě uviděl zírat na mě, prostě jsem strnul a nedokázal nic říct. A později, jsem si uvědomil, že to nejspíš bylo lepší, protože cokoliv bych řekl, vyznělo by to určitě hloupě a bylo tak bezpečnější držet pusu.“

Přestal se svým vyprávěním, natáhl se pro sklenici vody na svém nočním stolku a svlažil si krk předtím, než pokračoval. „A pak jsi tam jen stál, koukal ses na mě a mě to připadalo jako věčnost. Nebyl bych víc zkoprnělý, i kdybys na mě seslal Petrificus. Ale pak ses natáhl a stáhls ze mě peřinu, kousek po kousku s takovým výrazem na tváři, jako bys rozbaloval nějaké křehké dílo a tak jsem věděl, že to bude v pořádku. Byl jsem překvapený, že jsi mě nepolíbil nebo něco takového, ale nebyl jsem si jistý, jak správně provést tu část, takže to možná bylo správně. A pak to bylo přesně jako v knihách, a přitom to nebylo jako v knihách. A ty jsi byl tak neuvěřitelně jemný, skoro to ani nebolelo a díky tobě jsem se cítil tak moc dobře. A když jsi usnul s rukama kolem mě, cítil jsem, že jsem ještě nikdy ve svém životě nebyl tak milován, tak… uctíván a možná už nikdy nebudu. Nenáviděl jsem, že se musím vyplížit pryč, zpátky na kolej.“

Vzhlédl ke mě a pak rychle zpátky dolů. „A když jsem se další ráno vzbudil, připadalo mi to příliš dobré na to, aby to byla pravda. A myslel bych si, že se mi to všechno zdálo, až na to, že jsem byl trochu bolavý na místech, která mě nikdy nebolela při mých vlastních průzkumech. A pak jsem přišel na snídani a cítil jsem, že se na mě díváš a neodvážil jsem se na tebe podívat zpátky, protože pokud bych to udělal, pak by mezi námi proběhl zářivý záblesk světla a celý svět by se dozvěděl, co se stalo. A mě by nevadilo, kdyby to celý svět věděl. Líbilo by se mi to, ale ty jsi tak uzavřený člověk a já věděl, že bys to nechtěl.“

Začal splétat a rozplétat záhyb peřiny mezi svými prsty. „Plánoval jsem, že se to stane jen jednou, ale už jsem věděl, že chci, aby se to stalo znovu. Zabralo mi to týden, než jsem znovu nabral odvahu a tentokrát jsem se vědomě rozhodl nepromluvit, abych neřekl nějakou kravin. A bylo to tak dobré jako poprvé a možná i lepší, protože jsem nezačal naprosto vyděšený. Třetí týden už to začalo být zvykem, ale to už jsi nebyl v Bradavicích a mě zabralo hodiny, než jsem tě našel. Potom,“ vzhlédl ke mě na tak dlouho, aby mě obdařil omluvným pohledem, „jsem na tebe vložil sledovací kouzlo a vložil jsem několik klíčů do tvých ochran domu, aby mi to pokaždé nezabralo dvacet minut, než se dostanu dovnitř.“

Teď se na mě podíval s lehce nostalgickým úsměvem na rtech. „Naše společné páteční noci se staly mým pevným bodem. Jediná stálá věc v mém životě, která mi dovolovala vypořádat se se vším ostatním. Ten neskonalý bordel na ministerstvu, den, kdy mě Kanonýři vykopli, Hermioniným potratem a jejím téměř vykrvácením – byl jsem schopný se s tím vším vypořádat, protože jsem se vždy mohl upnout k páteční noci. Když jsem byl s tebou, tak na zbytku světa nezáleželo a když jsi byl ve mně, tak jsem věděl, že mám alespoň jedno místo, kam patřím. Protože jsem měl pátky, mohl jsem se zasmát pokaždé, když mě Denní věštec oženil s nějakou prodavačkou, od které jsem si koupil čokoládovou žabku a protože jsem měl pátky, dokázal jsem udržet chladnou hlavu, když se mi zdálo, že polovina světa se mi chce dostat do kalhot. Neříkám, že jsem nikdy nevyužil některý z těch návrhů, ale nikdy jsem se nenechal unést, protože nikdo z nich nebyl ani vzdáleně tak důležitý jako to, co jsem měl s tebou.“

Vzhlédl ke mně, aby viděl, jestli mi to odhalení ublížilo a protože se dívá, velice se snažím, aby to tak nebylo. Vždycky jsem věděl, že nemám nárok na těch dalších šest dnů.

Prohrábl si rukou už tak rozcuchané vlasy, v marném pokusu je uhladit. „Takže co se změnilo? Myslím si, že já. Je to jakoby náš vztah měl všechna ta nepsaná pravidla, všechny ty hranice, které nesmí být překročeny. Začal jsem chtít odlišné věci. Začal jsem vidět věci odlišně. Možná je to částečně tím, že jsem měl jiné partnery, zkusil jsem jiné věci. Mám rád, když jsem někdy navrchu. Mám rád líbání. Mám rád předehru. Tohle nikdy nebylo součástí toho, co děláme. Ale ta důležitá věc? Myslím, že jsem dospěl. Jsem mnohem sebevědomější. Vím, co chci. Nejsem už ochoten se spokojit s jedinou nocí sexu v týdnu. Chci opravdový vztah, sedm dní v týdnu. Chci milence, o kterém můžu říct přátelům, který se nechová jako by se za mě styděl. Chci někoho, s kým můžu jít na večeři, zahrát si šachy. Uvědomuješ si, že za těch pět let co jsme spolu, jsi nikdy nevyhledal mou přítomnost jindy než o páteční noci? Mimo postel. Během pěti let jsme si neřekli jediné slovo, až do dneška. Jsem unavený z toho, že jsem tvé malé hanebné tajemství, které skrýváš ve své ložnici. Jsem unavený z toho, že jsem příliš pošetilý a hloupý na to, aby ses se mnou mohl bavit. Myslím, že to mě zraňuje nejvíc, to ticho. Jsem unavený z toho, že jsem tvá sexuální hračka místo toho, abych byl milencem, abych se musel sám připravovat na sex jako nějaká kurva v Křivé uličce. Jsem unavený z toho, že mám jen to, co mi dovolíš, jen tehdy když mi to dovolíš!“

Zvedl jsem ruku, abych umlčel jeho výbuch. Ztišil hlas, ale pokračoval dál. „Pár let zpátky, když profesorka Hoochová odešla do důchodu mi McGonagallová nabídla pozici instruktora létání. Chtěl jsem to místo. Chtěl jsem ho tak moc. Ne jen kvůli práci samotné, což by bylo super, ale abych tě mohl vidět celý týden. Ale musel jsem to odmítnout, protože jsi potřeboval své soukromí a svůj odstup. Nemohl jsem si dovolit ztratit ty drobky pozornost, které jsi mi dával, když jsem neměl nic, čím bych je nahradil. Ale začal jsem přemýšlet o tom, jaký chladný bastard to jsi a jak jsme možná jako děti měli pravdu. Začal jsem přemýšlet o tom, že bych hledal něco lepšího. Bolelo to jako prase, když jsem musel říct McGonagallové ne a ten večer jsem šel do mulovského baru, kde jsem se totálně ztřískal a ojel jsem šest různým chlapů ještě před východem slunce. A pak jsem se začal porozhlížet po opravdovém vztahu a trvalo mi to takhle dlouho, ale teď ho mám. A možná to není moc, ale je to opravdové a je to moje a Andy o tobě už ví, takže není nic, co můžeš udělat nebo říct, co by ho ode mě odehnalo.“

Chrlil slova tak rychle, že jsem neměl naději mu do toho skočit, ale teď když se zastavil, aby se nadechl, jsem se chopil své jediné šance. Pokud tu je nějaká šance; pokud už není moc pozdě. Pokud má hloupost a sebekontrola všechno nezničily.

Odkašlal jsem si. „To jsem byl já, kdo navrhl Minervě, aby ti nabídla to místo.“

„Nezáleží mi na tom, jestli – co!?“ Jeho myšlenky konečně doběhly jeho uši.

„Naléhal jsem na Minervu, aby ti nabídla tu práci. Nejen proto, že jsem si myslel, že v tom budeš dobrý, ale proto, že jsem tě chtěl víc v mém životě, chtěl jsem tě vidět a mluvit s tebou a trávit s tebou čas každý den. Chtěl jsem být viděn v tvé přítomnosti bez toho, abych se bál o tvou reputaci.“

Jeho zelené oči se neskutečně rozšířily. „Možná bych si měl poslechnout tvou část toho všeho,“ řekl slabým, mírným hlasem.

Skloním hlavu a zavřu oči, snažím se vymyslet, kde a kdy začít. Nakonec jsem se narovnal, otevřel jsem oči a zahleděl se na Harryho.

„Kdysi dávno,“ začal jsem, „žil starý ošklivý zlobr jménem Severus.“

Harry se zavrtěl, jako by chtěl protestovat, pak se uklidnil a nechal mě pokračovat.

„Ten zlobr byl zodpovědný za blahobyt mnoha dětí, ale bylo tu zvláště jedno dítě, které bylo pod jeho dohledem. Přísahal, že toho chlapce ochrání a vůči všem předpokladům ten chlapec přežil a vyrostl a udělal něco těžkého, co z něj udělalo hrdinu. A ten zlobr, který ho zprvu nenáviděl, ho začal milovat. Ale o té lásce nikomu neřekl, protože všichni věděli, že zlobři jsou stvoření, která nedokáží milovat a ten zlobr nechtěl brát světu jeho iluze.“

„Ten chlapec vyrostl v muže, a když vyrostl, zlobr zjistil, že jeho láska k tomu chlapci se změnila. Změnila se v něco, co i když samo o sobě bylo nádherné, bylo mezi zlobrem a chlapce špatné. Takže aby zakryl to, jak se cítí, stal se zlobr k chlapci ještě nepříjemnější, aby tu nebyla ani jen nepatrná šance, že by zlobra jeho láska zranila. A zlobr se stal velmi smutný, protože byl osamělý a chtěl chlapcovu lásku a věděl, že ji nikdy nebude mít."

„Chlapec vyrostl v muže a byl připraven vydat se do světa a zlobr byl na něj velmi pyšný. Jedné noci měl zlobr sen a v tom snu se mu splnilo jeho nejhlubší přání: že ho ten chlapec vyhledá a bude ho milovat a bude po něm toužit. Ten sen byl v každém ohledu perfektní, až moc perfektní na to, aby byl něco víc než snem a právě v něm, zlobr miloval toho mladého chlapce velice něžně."

„Zlobr se dalšího rána probudil a věděl, že ten sen byl pouze snem. Ten chlapec si ho ten den všímal stejně jako jakýkoliv jiný den a brzy odešel. Ten osamělý zlobr si myslel, že ho už nikdy neuvidí.“

Harry poslouchal velice pozorně. „Jak dlouho?“ zeptal se a vzhlédl. „Jak dlouho ten zlobr chtěl toho chlapce, před tím dnem kdy odešel?“

„Skoro tři roky.“ Je to trapné odhalení. „Od té doby co mu bylo patnáct.“ Harry se ode mě odvrátí, pokyvujíc hlavou, jakoby kostičky puzzlí za jeho zastřenýma očima zapadly na své místo.

„Můžu pokračovat s příběhem?“

Odkývne to jediným ostrým pohybem hlavy nahoru a dolů.

„Zlobr si byl jist, že ta promilovaná noc byla snem, protože to bylo ostré a jednoduché a tiché a v tom snu ho ten chlapec miloval jistými a zkušenými pohyby mnohem staršího a mnohem zkušenějšího muže. Přesto střežil vzpomínku na ten živý sen.“

„Pak ten chlapec přišel zpět, skrze zamknuté dveře, od kterých neměl klíč. Mělo by to být nemožné, ale stalo se to a tentokrát zlobr věděl, že se nejedná o sen. A teď byl ten zlobr vystrašený, protože tohle byl dar ze všech nejcennější a bál se to pokazit. Protože zlobři jsou známi svým ostrým jazykem a odpornými manýry. Takže zlobr to vyřešil tak, že nic neřekl, než aby řekl něco špatně a udělal vše tak, jako předtím, protože to očividně dobře fungovalo, když se chlapec ještě jednou vrátil.“

Mám sucho v krku. Natáhnu se pro sklenici s vodou na nočním stolku, pak zaváhám, čekajíc na Harryho svolení než si ji vezmu. Je to zvláštní, ale tohle je poprvé, kdy jsem na jeho teritoriu a ne on na tom mém.

Když mám hrdlo dostatečně zavlažené, tak pokračuju. „Znovu zlobr usnul s jeho milovaným v náručí a znovu se ráno probudil, aby zjistil, že chlapec zmizel beze stopy. Ale tentokrát zlobr vědě, že to bylo skutečné a tentokrát si dovolil doufat. Protože co se stalo dvakrát tak by bylo logické, aby se to stalo potřetí a co se stalo třikrát, začalo být zvykem."

„Zlobr začal spoléhat na návštěvy mladého muže, jako na jediný záblesk světla v jeho osamělém životě. Zlobr nikdy nebral mladíka za samozřejmost, ale snažil se mu dát štěstí, které si zasloužil. Bylo to těžké, protože mladý muž měl velké jmění a zlobr neměl nic. Neměl nic, co by mu mohl dát, kromě svého škaredého já a to se mu zdálo jako špatná výměna. Jednu noc každý týden jeho láska přišla k němu, v temnotě a v tichosti. Co začalo v tichu, pokračovalo v tichu jako zvyk a nakonec jako posedlost, protože to vypadalo, jako by byli zakleti, protože pokud někdo z nich promluví během dobu, co je jeho láska v jeho posteli, pak bohové zasáhnou a milenci budou rozděleni navždy."

„Ten zlobr chtěl víc, mnohem víc. Chtěl vidět svého milovaného každý den a ne jen jednou za týden. Chtěl se budit každé ráno a najít ve svém náruči svou lásku. Chtěl pro něj vařit, sdílet s ním hry a smích, hádat se s ním o filozofii, uklízet spolu s ním podlahu. Ale zlobr si řekl, že nemůže být chamtivý. Měl přeci víc, než co si kdy zasloužil z přítomnosti svého milence a mladý muž byl velmi zaměstnaný a měl mnoho přátel, se kterými trávil čas. Zlobr měl štěstí, že měl vůbec alespoň kousek z jeho společnosti a neměl by chtít víc. Ten zlobr byl ošklivý a obhroublý a nebylo tak divu, když s ním muž nechtěl být viděn."

„Přesto ten zlobr odvážil chtít víc, a když se mladý muž vracel, začal zlobr doufat, že možná přese všechno ho ten mladík má rád pro něj samotného a ne jen pro teplo jeho postele. A když to byly víc jak tři roky od té doby co začali, uviděl zlobr šanci pro to, aby mladý muž žil a pracoval poblíž zlobrovy jeskyně, aby se mohli vidět a mluvit spolu každý den a nikdo si nebude myslet nic špatného o tom muži."

„Když mladý muž odmítl tuhle šanci, zlobr věděl, že byl odkázán na své právoplatné místo a nemůže si znovu vyskakovat. Ale naděje umírá těžce, a když uplynula další doba a jeho milenec ho neopustil, zlobr se znovu odvážil přát si víc. A vzal celou svou malou hromádku mincí a koupil dárek, který doufal, že řekne to, co slova nemohou a který bude symbolem jejich spojení, které uvidí jen oni. Ale zlobr se začal bát. Vědomí, že může ztratit všechno kvůli svému troufalství a tak dar odložil na dobu, kdy bude dárek mnohem vhodnější a ten malý balíček se nebude zdát tak velký.“

Odmlčím se a zhluboka se nadechnu, pomalu vydechujíc. Nechám ticho naplnit prostor, dokud Harry nevzhlédne a já zachytím a podržím jeho pohled, zatímco pokračuju.

„Pak jeden den zlobrova láska nepřišla. Stalo se to předtím už jednou či dvakrát, takže zlobr se netrápil. Ale byl smutný, protože tohle by bylo jejich páté výročí doby, kdy byli poprvé spolu a on chtěl udělat něco speciálního."

„Když muž nepřišel ani příští týden, začal se zlobr strachovat, že jeho milenec je nemocný nebo se dostal do potíží, protože jeho znamení byla hnědá a zvláštní. Zeptal se mužových přátel, jestli o něm slyšeli, ale ti mu jen řekli, že všechno je v pořádku. Takže zlobr sledoval a čekal a strachoval se, dokud nepřešel skoro měsíc."

„Narozeniny jeho milovaného se blížily a zlobr vyndal ten dárek a zabalil ho a čekal. Jeho milenec nepřišel. Zlobr upekl dort kvůli narozeninám jeho milovaného, což nikdy předtím pro nikoho neudělal. Ten dort zůstal nenakrojený. A pak, když přišel další pátek a zlobr znovu čekal u své prázdné postele, poslal mu jeho milovaný nůž, který byl až po rukojeť mokrý jeho vlastní zlobří krví."

„A to není konec toho příběhy, ale je to všechno co zatím vím. Jestli zlobr zemře, kvůli svému předpokladu, musí být teprve napsáno.“

Harry na mě zírá jako by viděl, ne zlobra, ale mozkomora.

„Co by tím dárkem bylo?“ zeptal se po dlouhé odmlce.

Vytáhnu ze své kapsy ten malý balíček a podržím ho před ním. Nevezme si ho. Po chvíli pokrčím rameny a upustím ho do peřin vedle něj.

„Teď už je bezcenný,“ řeknu mu. „Ale možná když z nich sejmeš ta kouzla, tak je vy dva může nakonec na něco použít. Roztavit, když už nic jiného.“

Stále se ještě nedotkl toho balíčku.

Podívám se na něj. Podívá se na mě. Jeden z nás musí brzy něco říct nebo mě ohluší bušení mého vlastního srdce.

Nakonec se s něčím, co by se časem mohlo rozložit a stát se rezignací, vstanu, abych odešel. „Přeji ti jen to nejlepší Harry Jamesi Potterre. Najdi štěstí, pokud budeš moct. Nesmiř se s ničím míň, než co si zasloužíš.“

„Počkej!“ Jeho výkřik je tak hlasitý, že se odrazí od papírových zdí. „Severusi! Ten příběh ještě neskončil.“ V jeho očích je zoufalství.

Znovu si sednu. „Pak mi řekni, jak to skončí.“

Chvíli si hryže rty a pak začne. „Ten chlapec, který miloval zlobra, čekal dlouhou dobu, než si ten zlobr uvědomí, že není vůbec zlobrem, ale pouze mužem v kůži zlobra. Zatímco čekal, tak chlapec dospěl v muže. Stále svého zlobra hodně miloval, ale teď chtěl víc, než to vypadalo, že mu zlobr je schopen či ochoten dát. Stále bylo těžší a těžší dát zlobrovi prostor a soukromí, které zlobr vypadal, že vyžaduje. Chlapci nebylo dovoleno mluvit se zlobrem; to vždy bylo jedno z jejich pravidel a chlapec, který věděl všechno o zlobrech a jejich povaze se neodvážil být prvním, kdo to poruší. Chtěl být schopen mluvit se zlobrem, ale protože nemohl, posílal mu zprávy. Posílal mu brožury restaurací a divadel a koncertů. Posílal mu lístky na famfrpál a předplatné časopisů. Nechával mu při návštěvách malé balíčky a zásilky, ale vždy je našel nedotknuté na stejném místě, když se následující týden vrátil.“

Cítím, jak se mi rozšiřují oči. Teď už vím, odkud ty anonymní dárky přišly. A proč Harry tak často zapomínal vzít si s sebou všechny své věci, když odešel.

Harry pokračuje: „Stále doufal, že ho zlobr vezme ven na večeři. Nebo ho nakrmí pozdní večeří. Bude s ním sdílet oblíbenou knihu nebo nachystá u postele šachy. Staví se některé odpoledne na čaj nebo ho pozve k sobě a dá mu kotlíky na vydrbání. Připoutá ho jednu noc k posteli, jako důkaz, že opravdu nechce, aby odešel. Ale po čase muž přestal doufat. Možná ten zlobr má nakonec zlobří srdce a muž se celou dobu obelhával."

„Rozhodl se, že dá zlobrovi čas do jejich pátého výročí, aby mu dal nějaký signál, jakýkoliv signál, že ti dva spolu mohou mít společnou budoucnost. Musel počítat výročí odlišně od toho zlobřího, protože podle jeho výpočtů bylo jejich výročí jejich poslední společnou nocí a nepřišel žádný nadějný signál. Od té doby zůstal dál a poslal divné hnědé květiny doufajíc, že vyvolá nějakou odezvu. Cokoliv by ušlo: návštěva, vzkaz, krabička čokoládových žabek. Ale nic nepřišlo."

„Ten rok na své narozeniny si muž dal dárek: rozhodnutí opustit nemožnou naději. Spálil propocený kapesník, který si nechal, aby si připomínal zlobrovu vůni a rozhodl se adoptovat kluběnku, se kterou si v poslední době hodně hrál.“

Podívá se na mě, jako by mě vyzýval, abych pokračoval v příběhu.

Vytáhnu se na nohy jako stařeček. Tak moc jsem ho nepochopil, během let jsem ho podcenil v tolika věcech, že si teď nezasloužím žádné ohledy. „Omlouvám se pane Pottere, ale zdá se, že jsem propadl ve všech vašich testech. Nakonec je to pravda, ne, že zlobři nemají lidské srdce?“ Otočím se k odchodu. „Zastavte se na čaj, pokud to budete mít někdy po cestě.“

Hodiny na stěně tvrdí, že je půlnoc. Náš přidělený páteční večer je u konce a zlobrův kočár se brzy už naposledy promění zpět v dýni. Už nějakou dobu jsem cítil na okrajích mých ochran škrábání. Předpokládám, že ta malá kluběnka mě prokleje hned, jak vyjdu z vchodových dveří. Bezpochyby s pomocí týmu bystrozorů. Přese všechno jsem pro chudáka Harry vytvořil ošklivé titulky v novinách; nakonec to byla pravda, že budou následovat katastrofy, když se jeden z nás postaví bohům.

Sejdu dolů a dotknu se kliky, připravujíc se zvednout štíty. Nezáleží na tom, co mi bystrozorové udělají, protože jsem zlobrem. A zlobr nemá lidské srdce a nic pro co žít.

Už bylo dost těch melodramatických terstálích hnojů. Začnu hůlkou opisovat vzory na dveřích. „Finite In-„

„Severusi!“ Harry dusá dolů po schodech v noční košili a s bosými nohami, jednu pěst zdviženou vysoko nad hlavou.

„Buď opatrný,“ řeknu. „Spadneš a zraníš se.“

Doklouže až ke mně a zastaví se s pěstí napřaženou necelý palec od mého levého oka. V té ruce svírá malou dřevěnou krabičku s jejím párem prstenů.

„Severusi, seš naprostý idiot, neodvažuj se někam jít! Taky tě miluju!“

„Pak prosím odstraň svou pěst z blízkosti mého oka.“

Hodí mi ruce kolem krku a stáhne si mě dolů do polibku. Dlouhého. Nelíbá až tak špatně na někoho, koho jsem to nikdy neučil. Merline, já na tohle tak dlouho čekal, posledních pět let.

Nakonec se oddálí, zardělý a nádherný. „Nevidíš, Severusi? Nepropadl jsi u žádného testu. To já, tím že jsem ti v prvé řadě dával testy a uzávěrky. Já propadle z Důvěry 100+1!“

Znovu mě políbil, pak vytáhl prsteny z krabičky. Až na jejich velikost jsou identické až do posledního písmene nápisu.

„Teď?“ zeptá se mě. „Nebo formálně se svědky?“

„Ty jsi jediný svědek, kterého potřebuji. Je to v pořádku Harry, nemusíš se ztrapňovat před svými přáteli, abys dokázal, že miluješ umaštěného hajzla.“

„Teď a pak později se svědky.“ Rozhodl. Popadne mě za ruku a nacpe mi větší z prstenů na prst. „Tak. Jsme tvůj, Severusi. A oba můžeme mluvit v posteli, jak moc chceme. A zbytek času, taky.“

Vezmu jeho ruku mnohem jemněji. Políbím ho do dlaně a pak nasunu prsten na své místo na jeho prstě. „Jsem tvůj, Harry. Jako jsem byl od začátku.“

Navedu ho ke kuchyni, na velmi brzký sobotní šálek čaje. A možná, zatímco se bude louhovat, ho přesvědčím, aby si mě vzal na kuchyňském stole.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) R.S.V.P. je zkratka „Répondez, s'il vous plaît“, což znamená „Odpovězte, prosím“


End file.
